Reunion
by bluejay1234
Summary: Bella is in the meadow when Laurent shows up.He bites her before the werewolves kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I closed my eyes just before he bit into my throat. He started drinking from me in large gulps. I was screaming out loud when suddenly I heard a ripping sound and Laurent's weight was of me. "What happened to him?' was my last thought before everything went black.

The burning started out as a pleasant sensation in my throat. It soon got hotter and hotter until it was burning me. I opened my mouth to ask someone to kill me and relieve me of the unbearable pain, but all that came out of my mouth was a shriek of agony.

Two days later:

The pain started leaving my arms and legs, but it increased near my heart. I writhed around in pain but it was no use and with a final scream and with a final thud, my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes to find the face of a giant wolf inches from my face. It had familiar black eyes and they were now looking at me with a look of disgust.

"Jake?"

The wolf nodded once.

"I've changed haven't I?"

He nodded once again.

"What happened to Laurent?"  
>He grinned showing sharp canines. I stared at them for a long moment.<p>

"Can you please change back?"

He nodded then ran into the trees and returned walking with nothing on but slacks.

"Bella you stink!" he said wrinkling his nose.

I stared at him and then wrinkled my own nose and said "So do you!".

We grinned at eachother. Then Jacob grew serious and a haunted look came into his eyes.

"I taught I was too late. That black haired leach was sucking from you when we showed up.I had a hell of a time convincing everyone that you wouldn't be a threat. You've been screaming and writhing around for almost three days now. You have to leave Forks, Bella."

I looked at him and with a lump in my throat I choked out " Yes, I have to leave. Tell Charlie... that I died. Tell him that I commited suicide and you couldn't find my body".

I turned around and left without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

1 year later:

I was hunting in the forest outside Seattle when I found a strange scent. I followed its trail and found myself in a clearing, near a small cottage. I heard a female voice coming from inside: "...Bella is our first priority. I will kill her as revenge against the Cullens"

"Revenge for what?" a male voice asked.

"None of your business,Riley"she snapped.

"But what about Diego?"

"I will deal with him. Now go preapare the newborns. We attack Forks in three days".

There was a slight shift in the wind as Riley left the cottage. I walked over to a window silently and peeked inside. What I saw chilled me. A male vampire was on the floor with both his arms and legs ripped off. He was moaning softly in pain. Victoria entered the room and said with a smile " Well, its too bad that I have to kill you Diego. You know too much"

I was inside the cottage before she could say anything else. I rushed in without thinking about my inexperience. I needed to save that vampire. "Hello, Victoria" I said sounding way calmer than I felt.

She spun around in surprise and then her face filled with rage and she hissed out " You!" She crouched and pounced on me. I was swallowed up in a rage so great that I started seeing red. Something moved inside me and a blue wall appeared in front of me. I looked at it and understood that I had a gift. I smiled when Victoria crashed into the blue wall and nothing happened to it. She stared at me and said "How?". I smiled and said "Its just the beginning" and with a scream I smashed the wall into her. She crashed into the side wall leaving a gaping hole.

I turned with a look of concern towards the vampire on floor. I picked up one of his arms (ewww! gross.) and walked over to him. "How am I supposed to stick this back on?" I asked giving him a bewildered look. He looked at me for a long moment, his eyes filled with pain and then his eyes focused on something behind me and widened. " What is it?" I asked him.

That's when I felt someone punch me from behind. I didn't budge an inch. I turned around slowly and knew that the wall was there between me and Victoria. I wondered if my shield could turn into some other shape and imagined a long sword beheading Victoria. Immediately the shield turned into a sword and seperated Victoria's head from her body. I chucked her body and head in the fireplace and carried the other vampire outside. I set the whole cottage on fire and then turned to him. The sun was coming up and it reflected of both our skins. I turned towards him and asked him again " How do I stick your limbs back on?"

" You coat them with venom and stick them back on." he whispered.

I gave him a rueful smile and then shrugged, closed my eyes and licked the end of his arm and stuck it on.(I know, majorly ewww!) I did the same with his other arm and then gave him his legs. He gave me a grimace and stuck his legs back on.

I helped him to his feet and then said "Who are you?"

" I should be asking you that"

"I am Isabella Swan. Call me, Bella" I said sticking out my hand.

"Diego Cortez" he said shaking my hand.

I smiled and asked him " How many newborns are there?"

"About twenty"

"Lets go"

We ran through the forest until we came to a large house about five miles away.

Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 3

Diego POV

It was a miracle that I was alive. Bella seemed to be a pretty nice girl and her shield was just awesome. I was watching her as we ran towards the house where Riley was probably lying to the gang. Her face was serious but the corners of her mouth were turned up a little. I was anxious about what Riley might have done to Bree. I hope that she didn't tell Riley about our experience with the sun.

We reached the house and hid in the trees nearby. We could clearly hear Riley screaming "What is wrong with you? Why are you all so stupid? Do any of you have a brain?" This was followed by what sounded like a fight. I exchanged a wary glance with Bella. "Listen to me! All our lives depend on you listening to what I am saying now and thinking! We are all going to die. Every one of us, you and me, too, if you can't act like you have brains for a few short days. Its time for you to grow up and take responsibility for yourselves..." I didn't listen to him much after that. He made Raoul and Kristie the leaders. As Riley talked, I was too busy worrying about Bree, i.e., until I saw the look on Bella's face. It was filled with rage, worry and some hidden pain. She looked at me and just then Riley whispered bree's name and asked her to go to the kitchen so he could talk to her alone. She asked him about me and he said that I was doing surveillence for the orange haired bitch, Victoria. I growled softly. Bella put a hand on my shoulder and said ' Lets go inside after Riley goes back to the rest of the group"

I nodded agreeing with her.

Riley and Bree returned to the group and then we started walking silently towards the house. We walked trough the kitchen and then we were standing in front of the door leading to the basement. Bella signalled with her finger for me to go first. I opened the door slowly and every head in the room turned towards me. I was looking right into Bree's eyes and she was confused. " No!" Riley yelled and rushed towards me. Before he reached me a blue fist punched him in the stomach and he crashed into the entertainment center and broke everything. Riley was staring wide eyed as Bella came out from behind me with her shield. Her eyes were flashing in anger.

"You!" he spat out.

Bella gave hime a brief smile and said " Yes, its me. Suprised to see me as a vampire?"

Riley got up slowly and rushed towards her. Bella's smile widened and her blue wall which had turned into manacles suspending him from the wall.

She turned around to look at the rest of the gang who were staring from her to Riley on the wall warily. Bree rushed over and gave me a hug. I smiled at her and then Bella spoke in her sweet, clear voice, " Can I meet the leaders Raoul and Kristie?" They walked upto her warily. Raoul had a bag in his hands with something red inside. Bella held her hand out for it and said " Can I have my red blouse back, Raoul?" He looked at her surprised and said " Your blouse?"

"Yeah, its mine from when I was a human"

I was gaping at her along with all the others. She smiled and said " Yeah, I am the human Riley just offered you as a price for attacking my coven"

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 3

Diego POV

Everyone gasped when she said that. She continued with a glare in Riley's direction, " The Cullens don't feed on humans. They feed on animals. That is why they have yellow eyes. The Cullens left Forks more than a year ago. If you had attacked Forks, you would have been ripped apart by a pack of werewolves." There was a stunned silence following her words.

Raoul spoke up first " Why should we trust you? We follow HER!"

" Her? You mean Victoria?"

"She's dead" I spoke up.

Riley gave an anguished cry from his position on the wall and he choked out in a whisper " She's dead? " and then he asked her in a pained voice " Why?".

Bella gave him a confused look and then said " She wanted revenge against me Riley."

"Why?" he repeated.

She sighed and then explained, " I first saw Victoria in a clearing in the forest around Forks. The Cullens had invited me to watch them play baseball. Victoria belonged to a coven of three. Their leader was James and there was another guy called Laurent. When James caught my scent one of the Cullens defended me. James took that as a challenge. He was a tracker and he tracked me to my house in Forks where I was living with my dad. I left the house and drove to Pheonix- that's where I used to live before I moved to Forks-and lived in a hotel along with two of the Cullens. I got a call from my mom one day and it was James. He said that he had my mom and would kill her if I didn't give myself up to him. The rest of the Cullens were arriving the next day and I slipped out of the airport and went to him." Her voice had turned into a broken wisper.

" What happened?" Sara asked in a soft voice. Everyone was listening to her intently including Riley.

Bella gave a wry smile and said " He bit me."

We all gasped and then Raoul asked " Is that how you turned into a vampire?" he actually looked like he was interested in her.

" No, one of the Cullens sucked the venom out so I wouldn't turn into a vampire. They killed James and everything was fine until the Cullens left. Victoria wanted to kill me for the death of her mate. She thought she could even the score against the Cullens that way. "

"How would killing you satisfy her? You were only a human." Bree asked timidly from behind me. Bella was in the center of the room by then.

" I was the girlfriend of one of the Cullens."

"You mean he actually kissed you, while you were a human?" Kristie asked. The idea was completely new to us.

"Yes."

Bella turned to Riley and said " I know it is painful for you, Riley. I have been through the same pain for Edward ever since left me more than a year ago. Do you believe me, Riley?"

Riley just looked into her eyes for a long moment and then he nodded. His manacles dissapeared immediately and she held her hand out for him. He shook it and then asked " What about the Volturi?"

Review please! I know i have been a little fast till now but I want to get to the drama between Edward and Bella.

A quick summary of the next chapter:

Some of the vampires, namely, Diego, Bree, Riley and Fred decide to form a coven with Bella. They agree to try hunting animals with her. The group is pretty talented:

Bella : Physical blue shield along with invisible mental shield.

Fred : Repulses everyone(except Bella)

Diego : Is funky with gadgets

Bree : Can remember every book she read word to word. Basically an encyclopedia.

Riley: Convince people to do something for him when they look into his eyes.(doesn't work on bella) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I was silent for a long moment and Riley explained to the newborns who the Volturi were.

"bella? Bella?" someone was calling me.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me expectantly. "Sorry. What?" I asked.

" i asked you what you were going to do with this situation as the Volturi want to exterminate us" Diego said.

" I don't know much about the Volturi but I know that they are lead by Aro, Marcus and Caius. They are all more than 3000 years old." I paused for a second " We need to split up. Too many vampires in one place attracts their attention. What do you guys say to splitting up into covens? We stay in contact and if anything happens concerning the Volturi, we stand together against them. What do you guys say?"

Raoul came upto me and immediately said " I'm all for it. Me and my boys will move out immediately."

" How many boys do you have, Raoul?"

" 'bout six, seven including me."

" Fine."

"I want to take my girls out too" kristie spoke up " i have eight including me."

" Fine, but both of you have to make sure that you stay low. No reports of mass murders in the news. Ok?"

"Ok"

" Where are you guys going?"

" Detroit" Raoul said " We'll hunt only during the dark. We don't want to burn to ashes."

" Bullshit" I said " Me and Diego walked through broad daylight just now and we're not a pile of ashes"

" Yeah, its true, you won't burn in the sun." Riley spoke up with a guilty look on his face.

Raoul stared at him and broke into a grin " Then what are we waiting for? Lets move out boys."

I quickly took his email id and then made him promise me that he would help when we were in danger. I turned around and repeated the same procedure with Kristie. They were going to move to New York. When they all left, only Riley, Diego, Bree and a tall blonde guy were left. I started walking towards him when his face scrunched up in concentration. He growled in frustration. I looked at him annoyed and asked " What?'

" You aren't repulsed by me " He stated.

" Why would I be repulsed by you?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Riley spoke up " Bella, its Fred's special ability."

I looked around at them all - Diego, Riley, Bree and Fred. "Are you guys going to form a coven?" i asked.

"Yes, but Bella we want you to be a part of it. We'll give animal blood a try." Diego said. He was literally pleading with me. It felt so good to have something that resembled a family again. 'My own little coven' I thought. I smiled at them and then said " Ok". I remembered Fred at the last moment and asked him if he was fine with the coven idea and the vegetarian food. He just nodded at me.

"Right, we need to plan" I said.

"Where do we go?" Bree asked.

"Quebec" I answered immediately. "It has Mcgill university."

"Why do we need a university near us?" Diego asked.

Wasn't it obvious? " Duh! We need education. I am fresh out of high school and I want to continue my studies"

"You're right" Riley said " But, we need to stay away from humans until we can tolerate their scent. We move to Quebec. Its got wilderness around so we can go hunt but we'll give the university a brake. say about two years?"

"Fine" I answered " We move to Quebec."

Review please!

Summary of next chapter:

Its from Edward's point of view. He has been running from his family for the past 3 years until Alice gets completely pissed and drags him to Quebec, Canada to attend Mcgill university and take his mind of Bella. 6 months after the start of term there are 3 new students in the campus. One of them is ...

A/N: I thought Riley and Fred would be too old, so they are currently working in the real estate business and drawing in plenty of money for them to rent a scheduled house near the forest. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight saga.

Chapter 6

Edward POV

It was past midnight and I was sitting in my room alone thinking about her. I wondered what she was doing now. It had been three years since I last talked to Bella. I could still remember her sweet scent. She would be sleeping now. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I hoped it was about me. It had been so long since I had heard her mutter my name in her sleep. Did she have another boyfriend now? 'Stop being selfish Edward' I thought ' It was the right thing to do. Now she will have a beautiful life with out regrets.' I was still brooding when Alice walked upto me.

"Edward?" she asked.

I looked up and she was staring anxiously at my face. I knew something was wrong because she was trying to hide something from me. She was concentrating really hard on Jasper's face.

"Alice" I hissed " what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said stubbornly.

I sighed and let it pass for the moment. I was about to ignore her and go back into my own thoughts when she hissed.

'Stop it Edward' her thought was full of anger. I had never seen Alice so angry.

"What?" I asked not understanding what I had done to get her that angry.

Jasper was next to her in a flash. He started calming her down while I stared into her seething face. Her face relaxed slowly and then I heard her thoughts, cold and filled with anticipation. "We are going to Quebec." She said in a calm voice. "Esme and Carlisle are comimg and so are you. Rose and Emmett are still in Paris so we are not leaving you alone. We are family and you are going to come." She turned on her heel and walked out with Jasper.

1 week later:

I was on the steps of the Mcgill university with Alice and Jasper with my bag slung over my shoulder. We walked in and left for our seperate classes. As we had expected, the humans went crazy with their fantasies. I mostly tuned them out. Alice was right as always. The sheer number of thoughts that kept distracting me during class were also distracting me from brooding over Bella.

After the first day, we slowly got used to the daily routine. I had to fight to keep from turning my head everytime a girl thought about me. It was exactly like high school- boring, routine and too basic after having gone to a university twice already.

It was the middle of the year when Alice had the vision of the vampires going to join the university. They were going to join sometime next month.

A month later:

I was in my first class when a short girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in. The first thing I noticed were her butterscotch coloured eyes. As her eyes met mine, she gave me a small smile, acknowledging me. I had a problem though. I couldn't hear her thoughts. " Class, this is one of the new students who joined our university. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Prof Conner said.

The girl turned around to face the class and said " I am Bree Mcintyre." She abruptly started walking down the aisle and sat down in a chair next to the window at the very back. I glanced at her once during class and she was intently taking notes. It was weird that we didn't know about this coven of vegetarians.

Same day during lunch:

Alice, Jasper and I were sitting at our table in one corner of the cafeteria. Alice was very excited about the other coven.

"...and Diego is in my second class and Jasper just told me that he was in his first." Alice stopped as they entered the cafeteria.

A tall black haired guy walked in first with Bree right behind him. I couldn't hear his thoughts either. It was so frustrating! They stopped a few feet from the door obviously waiting for someone. That was when the third member walked in. She had long curly brown hair which had a copper coloured streak on either side of her head. The streaks somehow made her more attractive. She had a pale heart shaped face and she met my eyes for only a second, but I could see that they were wary and recognition shot through me. It was Bella.  
>_<p>

Review please!

Summary of next chapter:

Its from Bella's point of view. She bunks the first two classes as she doesn't want to be seen in the minds of others.

A/N : I might not be able to update a chapter for a while. Please review and give me ideas to continue the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Bella POv

I knew he went to this university the minute I stepped into the campus. We got out of Diego's Carolla and walked towards the office.

The lady behind the desk introduced herself as . She asked us some details about ourselves and gave us our timetables with a map of the unversity. I looked at Diego and said "He is here."

Diego and Bree looked at me for a long time and then Diego asked, "Are you going to bunk?"

I gave him a sad look and said,"I don't think I can face him yet. I'll try to meet you in lunch break."

"But where are you going to go?"

"I'll go for a run to think things over and..."

"What?"  
>"What if he still likes me?" I mumbled to myself.<p>

"Bella?"

"What if I act as if I don't remember anything and give him a second chance?"

"Bella, he left you."Bree said trying to get the crazy idea out of my head.

I smiled and said,"I still love him, Bree".They had no answer for that.I smiled and walked towards the gate. The woods were two miles to the west of the campus. I would walk till there and than hunt or run. I was in no hurry. I still had three whole hours to waste before lunch.

3 hours later

I walked back onto the campus anticipating that Bree and Diego would be waiting for me. I was cursing myself for the copper highlights Bree had put in my hair especially because they were the same colour as Edward's hair. I smiled at them though. I had blocked their thoughts from Edward so he wouldn't see my plan and I had decided to do the same as long as it took me to find out if Edward loved me or not.

I trailed behind them. I was nervous about meeting him and Alice and Jasper. I was glad that I had my physical shield. Jasper wouldn't be able to sense my emotions and Alice wouldn't be able to see my future. I walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw him. I met his eyes warily and then realising that it was the wrong expression I gave them all a friendly smile without meeting any of their eyes. Diego and Bree led me towards the counter to buy some food. As we walked, Diego asked me if I was ok under his breath so that the Cullens wouldn't hear".

I gave him a large smile and then answered him similarly, "Never better".

We all bought a coke and went in search of a place. Some of the boys from Diego's previous class called us over. Incidentally theirs was the largest table. I smiled at all of them and took a seat next to a tall girl who introduced herself as Christina. After that someone spoke up, "Hey Diego, man, whose your girlfriend?"

"My cousin actually, guys this is Bella."

"Hi" I said.

They all smiled at me and the boys gave me huge grins obviously flirting.

"Hey Bella, What happened to you in the morning?" some guy called Matt asked.

I smiled and said, "Working".

"Working?" another guy called Morgan asked.

I smiled and said "Yeah, at my brother's firm. There was an emergency so I had to work."

"Cool!" someone called Alan said.

I looked at Bree and rolled my eyes and then took a sip of my coke. I resisted the urge to gag and then smiled at them.

"What is your next class, Bella?" Matt asked.

"Organic chemistry", I answered.

"I am in the same class!", Alan exclaimed.

I drank the rest of my drink and got up along with Diego and Bree. "Gotta go guys. I've got to catch up with these two.", I said nudging Diego and Bree. They all laughed at me.  
>I smiled and then we walked out. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that the Cullens were staring at me the whole time. I smiled to myself and then asked Diego to arrange a coven meeting with the Cullens after school. I smiled as we would be meeting at our place and I was sure all the Cullens would come.<p>

Give me some ideas for the next chapters. Please review. Whose pov should it be in? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:**

**Please read this.** I began this story when I was in eight grade. Now, maybe because I'm a senior in high school, or maybe because my writing has considerably improved, I feel as though this story I wrote back then is both childish and lacks direction. To all those of you who gave your reviews to this story albeit its bad storyline- Thank You!

One thing I hate to do is abandon a story. I generally don't unless I can find no hope in it. This story however, has turned a different direction in my mind and so I decided to inform you that I will be starting over.

Don't worry. Bella is still going to save the army of newborns. Bella and Edward won't meet again for 5 to 10 years after he leaves her in New Moon. Another thing, I did want to bring Renesmee and an OC character, Carlie – her twin brother into the story. I can't leave anyone hanging in my stories, so it will star, RenesmeeXJacob, CarlieXLeah, TanyaXSeth, KateXGarett, IrinaX Laurent-yes I'm not killing him in this story and neither am I killing her- and BellaXEdward-ofcourse!

One last thing- Bella is really powerful in this story, so as a villain to this story we have the Volturi. The Volturi do perish in my version and the Cullens and a few others end up taking over the vampire world. This might call for a sequel-I mean I might write a sequel!

Now, a sneak peek into the prologue of the new story-which contains one last surprise which I haven't mentioned yet:

"What is it, Bella?" Kate asked. "Bella…"

Bella closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the usually expressive eyes were blank. No emotion. Her mouth finally opened and in the sweetest of voices, which chimed like bells in the room, she asked a devastating question, " Who are you?"


End file.
